1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle safety systems. More specifically, this invention relates to safety systems which enhance vehicle visibility.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to a particular embodiment, it is understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional embodiments within the scope thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional techniques of improving vehicle visibility are those that may be characterized as passive, while other techniques may be more appropriately described as active. The utilization of plastics, paints or glass which may inherently or through processing assume optically reflective properties constitutes application of a passive technique. Alternatively, an example of an active technique of visibility enhancement might involve mounting light sources, such as automotive tail lights, on the periphery of a vehicle. Passive techniques find widespread application in all types of vehicles, while active techniques tend to be employed more often in conjunction with motorized vehicles.
Human powered vehicles, such as the bicycle, have tended to rely on passive forms of visibility enhancement for several reasons. First, although active devices such as tail lights have been fashioned for bicycles, these devices often rely on generators coupled to the bicycle tires for power. Unfortunately, generators introduce friction which tends to limit the efficiency of the apparatus. Second, active safety devices can be unwieldy and may require a separate means for mounting on a bicycle. Accordingly, bicycle manufacturers typically initially equip new bicycles with generally passive means of visibility enhancement.
Despite the difficulties of implementing active optical safety devices, these devices are still generally preferred because of the superior visibility they offer. Automobiles, motorcycles, and motor driven bicycles (mopeds) are generally required to have a rear mounted light that is activated in response to engagement of the associated braking system. However, tail lights responsive to the tension controlled braking systems found in many types of bicycles are currently unavailable. Moreover, tail light mechanisms employed on motorized cycles having hydraulic braking systems are generally incompatible with the tension controlled braking systems of conventional bicycles.
Hence, a need in the art exists for an active optical safety device for bicycles and other low speed vehicles which signals engagement of a tension controlled braking mechanism.